The Songs of Moryow
by SapphireOceans
Summary: Rewritten as 'The Call Of Moryow. "When I was a little girl, I was crazy for the water...I kept saying the sea wanted me. Wanted to drown me, more likely, he said. That's when the fear started." TCOI, pgs665&266 . Jennie's story.
1. Prologue

**Hello, the name's Sapphire (funnily enough!). I luuuuurve Ingo with a passion, so thought I'd do my best by way of a Fan Fiction. I really hope you enjoy it, and I'd love to hear what you think, so please review! But please remember not to be rude or offensive, constructive criticism only please!**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

The night was dark and full of silver splashes of light. She walked along the beach, shoes in hand, gazing up at the night sky, feeling the sand between her toes and hearing the hiss of the sea. She dumped her shoes on the floor and stepped forwards, so that the cool water frothed around her ankles. For one moment she forgot everything- the trouble she would be in if she was caught, her anger at her parents, her dreams and her fears- all seemed irrelevant compared to the calming song of the sea. She took another step forward's, water lapping at her ankles, she felt an urgent pull towards the dark expanse of water which she now knew she needed to reach-

"Jennie? What are you doing?"

She turned, the spell broken, and was surprised to see that she was almost waist deep in water. She blinked, confused. "I'm...I'm not sure."

Her cousin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, quickly, get back to the cottage and get some dry clothes on before one of the adults catches you."

She waded out of the water, her night dress sopping wet around the hem, and she began to walk up the beach with him, snatching up her shoes as she went. Just before she left the soft grittiness of the sand and stepped onto the concrete of the pavement, she thought she heard someone call her name. She turned back, to see who it was. There was nothing there, except for the open expanse of water, and the faint whisper of a song on the breeze.

"_I wish I was away in Ingo, far across the briny sea..._"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first instalment of this story, please review and let me know what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter One

**This one's for all the lovely, lovely people who reviewed- I wasn't going to update for a while, but I re-read them and was like; "You know what? I'll write a quick chapter now.".**

**So I did. It's short, but it's something.**

Chapter One

I can't remember how old I was when I first felt the pull.

I must have been young, a mere child, baby even, when I first heard it. I used to reach out for the glittering expanse of water, try to pull myself out of my mother's arms, long to just fall into that sparkling water.

She used to laugh about it, how I seemed to love the sea more than I loved the land, how I should really be a little fish, instead of a girl. When I was a little older, I used to run down the sands on my little chubby legs, laughing with delight when the waves washed around my legs. It used to make my mum laugh too; she was always proudly telling everyone what a water-baby I was.

I remember when I was six- we went down to Porthmeor beach with the school. Mrs Andean nearly had a fit; everyone made jokes for ages about how I caused her retirement at the end of the year.

We were meant to be exploring the rock pools, searching for different types of sea weed and sea creatures. Innocent enough. But I somehow managed to mess everything up. I can't even remember how I ended up climbing along the line of rocks stretching out into the sea. They were calling my name, shouting for me to come back, but I didn't even hear them. It was only when the lifeguard managed to clamber out after me and pull me back to shore, that I reacted.

"Screaming and kicking like a wild-cat she was," Mrs Andean told my mum, "she went totally crazy!"

I didn't mean to. All I knew then was that I had to get to the sea. Because something wanted me. It was calling my name.

**I know this was short, but the next one will be longer! I promise! Blame my mum; I wanted to update, but she's making me go to bed. So, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Oh, and can I do a little bit of self-advertising, and say that I've got another Ingo Fic up which is currently called 'High Tides'?**

**I will try and update soon,**

**Love Sapphy**

**xxx**


End file.
